Coworking
Coworking is a style of work that involves a shared working environment, often an office, and independent activity. Unlike in a typical office environment, those coworking are usually not employed by the same organization.Foertsch, Carsten (2011-01-13), The Coworker's Profile http://www.deskmag.com/en/the-coworkers-global-coworking-survey-168 Typically it is attractive to work-at-home professionals, independent contractors, or people who travel frequently who end up working in relative isolation. Coworking is also the social gathering of a group of people who are still working independently, but who share values, and who are interested in the synergy that can happen from working with like-minded talented people in the same space. Some coworking spaces 10 of the best co-working spaces in the UK http://www.creativeboom.co.uk/boom-basics/10-of-the-best-co-working-spaces-in-the-uk/ were developed by nomadic Internet entrepreneurs seeking an alternative to working in coffeeshops and cafes, or to isolation in independent or home offices. A 2007 survey showed that many employees worry about feeling isolated and losing human interaction if they were to telecommute. Roughly a third of both private and public-sector workers also reported that they didn’t want to stay at home during work. Coworking offers a solution to the problem of isolation that many freelancers experience while working at home, while at the same time letting them escape the distractions of home.LeClaire, Jennifer. [http://www.abetteroffice.com/office-space-news/collective-turf-coworking-set-to-open-in-urbana/ Collective Turf Coworking Set to Open in Urbana.] Office Space News. April 13th, 2009.DeGuzman, Genevieve and Tang, Andrew [http://www.coworkingguide.com// Working in the UnOffice: A Guide to Coworking for Indie Workers, Small Businesses, and Nonprofits.] Night Owls Press. 28 August 2011. Many misconceptions abound about what coworking encompasses and how it distinguishes itself from business accelerators, incubators and executive suites.DeGuzman, Genevieve [http://www.deskmag.com/en/five-big-myths-about-coworking-169// Five Big Myths About Coworking.] Deskmag. 1 November 2011. These spaces do not seem to fit into the coworking model because they often miss the social, collaborative, and informal aspects of the process. In coworking, management practices are closer to that of a cooperative, including a focus on community rather than profit. Many of the coworking participants are also participants in BarCamp and other related open-source participatory technology events. Coworking is not only about the physical space, but about establishing the coworking community first. Its benefits can already be experienced outside of its spaces, and it is recommended to start with building a coworking community first before considering opening a Coworking space.How to start a Coworking Space http://coworking.pbworks.com/Space-Catalyst:-Getting-Started However, some coworking spaces don't build a community: they just get a part of an existing one by combining their opening with an event which attracts their target group.How successful Coworking Spaces create their business http://www.deskmag.com/en/how-a-coworking-space-succeeds A lot of coworking communities are formed by organizing casual coworking events (e.g. "Jellies" Work at Jelly http://www.workatjelly.comTheWorks Coworking and Jellies http://www.theworks.cz/ ) that can take place in private living rooms or in public places such as suitable cafés, galleries or multi-functional spaces. During these events Coworkers can experience the benefits of Coworking and get to know each other which lowers the barriers to join a space later. Demographics A 2011 survey found most coworkers are currently in their late twenties to late thirties, with an average age of 34 years. Two-thirds are men, one third are women. Four in five coworkers started their career with a university education. The majority of coworkers work in creative industries or new media. Slightly more than half of all coworkers are freelancers. However, the share of salaried employees increases since larger companies start to experiment with coworking, especially in the U.S., where 35 percent work as salaried employees. History The term "coworking" was coined by Bernie DeKoven in 1999,www.coworking.com via the Wayback Machine – earliest archived use of the term coworking and in 2005 Brad Neuberg used it to describe a physical space which he originally called a "9 to 5 group".http://codinginparadise.org/weblog/2005/08/coworking-community-for-developers-who.html Neuberg organized a coworking site called the "Hat Factory" in San Francisco, a live-work loft that was home to three technology workers, and open to others during the day. Brad was also one of the founders of Citizen Space, the first "Work Only" coworking space, and the space that spawned a global movement. Now, coworking spaces exist worldwide, with over 700 locations in the United States alone.Directory http://wiki.coworking.com/Directory |Economist http://www.economist.com/node/21542190?fsrc=scn/fb/wl/ar/anotheralternativetotheoffice San Francisco continues to have a large presence in the coworking community, and is home to a growing number of coworking spaces including the pariSoma Innovation Loft, HubSoMa, and Citizen Space.Tom Abate, "Shared work spaces new resource for solo worker", "SF Chronicle", June 4, 2010 The San Francisco-based consulting firm Citizen Agency has actively promoted coworking, starting a space called Citizen Space which rents desks but also allows free drop-ins in its public spaces.[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/02/21/technology/21iht-cowork.1.10263648.html Dan Fost, "'Coworking,' a cooperative for the modern age", New York Times, Feb. 21, 2008.] Coworking has also spread into many other metropolitan areas, with cities such as Portland, Oregon and Wichita, Kansas now offering several thriving coworking venues. Several books have discussed the history, scope, and tenets of coworking, including: I'm Outta Here (October 2009) by Drew Jones, Todd Sundsted and Tony Bacigalupo; Coworking: How Freelancers Escape the Coffee Shop Office (February 2011) by Angel Kwiatkowski and Beth Buczynski; and most recently, Working in the UnOffice: A Guide to Coworking for Indie Workers, Small Businesses, and Nonprofits (August 2011) by Genevieve V. DeGuzman and Andrew I. Tang. See also *Cohousing *Hot desking *Nomad worker *Outsourcing *Small office/home office *Telecentre *Telecommuting *Collaborative workspace References Category:Business process Category:Management Category:Working conditions